Reality's Dream
by Kanai16
Summary: Kagome has been having strange dreams about a guy for as long as she can remember. so what happens when the guy from her dreams appears in her class as a new student. suprise pairing
1. Default Chapter

My fourth fic people and I'm so happy. I hope you like this one. It has a surprise pairing that I hope ypu will like.  
  
Chapter 1 Dreams of our Past  
  
'Follow me Kagome' a voice calls to me in my dream. A dream that I've been having as long as I can remember. It starts off with me in a field of beautiful sweet smellin flowers. Then the voice of a boy calls me to find him. I find him standing in front of a cave on the side of a hill. 'wait' I call to him as he walks into the cave, disapearing into the dark abyass. I follow him as he still calls my name with silent sweet torture. As I near the back of the cave a blue glow illminates us. I look around the cave and my clear blue eyes lock on him. His red eyes staring back at me, but something was different, when we came in here he was but a boy of the age 10 now he's a 19 year old. Long black hair and a beautiful sculpted body. He walked over to me and grabed hold of my face whispering to me 'ive been waiting for you my Kagome.' Leaning in he kissed me then trailing butterfly kisses along my jaw to my neck. 'stay with me my Kagome.' He said slowly. As he pulled me to the ground, his hands and lips trailing over me as he took mine and his clothes off. 'I love you Kagome, stay here with me.' He said as he was about to penetrate me. 'I love you too, but I can't stay here.' As he was about to go in, everything started to blur. I was starting to wake up. ' I'll come find you my Kagome.' He said as I disapeared 'I love you......' I woke up. 'Hiten'  
  
"kagome get up for school."  
  
Chapter 1 done  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Press the little button or you can email me. Thanks, Dee K 


	2. remember

I don't own inuyasha or any other characters

I'm sorry I couldn't up date sooner but my ma broke the computer. So updates will be rare. Any questions please email or review  
  
Chapter 2: remember  
  
Parts of this chapter is tell you how the dreams started Enjoy.  
  
'That dream' I thought still lying in my bed looking at the ceiling. I can still remember when it started happening.  
  
Flashback  
  
A girl the age of 5 with black hair to her waist, with black blue eyes was currently running to a house that flowers surrounded.  
  
"Hiten!" A boy the age of 7 turns towards her.

"I thought you left me." She said crushing him in to a hug.

"You know I would never leave you." he said returning her hug.

"You promise?" she asked looking in his eyes

"Promise." He replied sitting them down and looking at the stetting sun.  
  
Next day  
  
"No this can't be happening." She said running though the trees that separated her house from his. Reaching his house she ran to the front, seeing him packing to leave.  
  
"What.... are...you.... doing" she panted  
  
"Time to go Hiten" said a man she's never seen before.  
  
"They're taking me away Kag."  
  
"But you promised me you wouldn't leave."  
  
"I have no choice." He replied  
  
"Lets go Hiten." The man said more forcefully  
  
"I don't know where they're taking me but I'll come find you" he said getting in the car.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't leave" she yelled running after the car. "YOU PROMISED" she broke down crying in the middle of the deserted road. Her parents found her 2hrs later crying on the doorsteps of the house Hiten used to live in.

End flashback  
  
'That's when the dreams started happing. Then 2 years later we moved to Tokyo, there I met the gang.'  
  
I felt my be shift, looking down I saw my adopted son Shippo "mamma, gma said for you to get ready for school and that your supposed to take us to school." He said all in one breath

"Calm down Shippo. Let me get ready and we can go." I said smiling at him. Getting up I headed to the shower. 10mins later I came out and saw that Shippo had picked my clothes out, a pair of dark blue mixed with black pants and a red t-shirt. Putting on her red and black air ones she went downstairs to see Ship and Souta waiting for her.  
  
"Bout time you came down we thought you died." She heard the soft monotone voice of Naraku.

"Naraku!!!" she said running to give him a hug "Dad said you weren't coming till next week."

"Change in plans"  
  
"Can we go now." Said an impatient Souta  
  
After dropping Souta and Shippo off they went to meet up with the gang.  
  
"Where is she? She was supposed to be here 30mins ago."  
  
"Calm down Sango I'm sure she'll be here any moment know." Just then a honk was heard.

"Well speak of the devil."  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha." Sango said irritated. Walking to the car as the doors of the 2005 Acura legend.  
  
"What took you so long."  
  
"Sango"  
  
"you know we have to do our check"  
  
"Sango"  
  
"every morning"  
  
"SANGO" "So what do you have to self for ..your.. self." She trailed off at the end  
  
"How nice to see you again sweet sango."  
  
"Naraku" she said backing up as him and Kagome got out the car.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled a startled Inuyasha  
  
"I came to live with my twin for the rest of the school year" "Feh, just don't expect to hang around me"  
  
"I wouldn't dare dream about it" Naraku replied walking past him. "coming Kagome."  
  
End 2

Tell what you think

Email/review

Thanks,

Dee K


	3. calling all readers

Im sorry I haven't updated in a while ,but my computerw atw home doesn't work anymore and now I have to use the libraries computer.

My email address has changed to so if any body sent email to the other address in thr last two months, I haven't gotten it, so please resend it to the new.

I'm still accepting characters and ideas for any of my stories

If anybody is doing that new c2 thing can you email and explain it to me

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
